Dipper and Mabel's Disneyland Adventure
Dipper and Mabel's Disneyland Adventure is a TV Series to be created by Iamnater1225. Plot Twin brother and sister Dipper and Mabel Pines had their biggest summer in Gravity Fall. Now, They're on their new adventure in Disneyland. Along the way, Dipper, Mabel, Gideon, Pacifica, Grenda and Candy meets and joins Iago, Genie, Zazu, Timon, Pumbaa, Jar Jar Binks, C-3PO, R2-D2, BB-8, Chopper, Chewbacca, K-2SO, C2-B5, L3-37, D-0, Wreck-It Ralph, Vanellope von Schweetz, Herbie the Love Bug, Giselle (Herbie's girlfriend), Sebastian, Scuttle, Tip and Dash, Olaf, Big Hero 6: Hiro Hamada, Baymax, Honey Lemon, Go Go Tomago, Fred, and Wasabi, Lightning McQueen, Mater, Cruz Ramirez, Dusty Crophopper, Louis, Jiminy Cricket, Judy Hopps, Nick Wilde, Stitch, Terk, Tantor, Rutt and Tuke, Philoctetes (a.k.a. Phil), Pain and Panic, Bernard, Bianca and Jake, Redfeather, Friend Owl, Big Mama, Dinky and Boomer, Victor, Hugo and Laverne, Mushu, Cri-Kee, Mike Wazowski, Sulley, Roger Rabbit, Baby Herman, Jessica Rabbit, Benny the Cab, Toby Tortoise, Max Hare, J. Thaddeus Toad, Cyril Proudbottom, Angus MacBadger, Ratty, Moley, Merlin and Archimedes who are ready to help them out during many adventures. But, Merlock, Kylo Ren, Hades, Bradley Uppercrust III, Horace the Hate Bug and the other Disney villains are on the move. Now, It's up to Dipper, Mabel and all of their friends to stop them. So, Dipper and Mabel will become Mickey Mouse's sorcer and sorceress in training and true heroes of Disneyland. Heroes Main Characters #Dipper and Mabel Pines #Iago and Genie #Zazu, Timon and Pumbaa #Gideon Gleeful, Pacifica Northwest, Grenda and Candy Chiu #Jar Jar Binks, C-3PO, R2-D2, BB-8, Chopper, K-2SO, C2-B5, L3-37, D-0 and Chewbacca #Wreck-It Ralph and Vanellope von Schweetz #Herbie and Giselle #Sebastian, Scuttle, Tip and Dash #Olaf #Big Hero 6: Hiro Hamada, Baymax, Honey Lemon, Go Go Tomago, Fred, and Wasabi #Lightning McQueen, Mater and Cruz Ramirez #Dusty Crophopper #Louis the Alligator #Jiminy Cricket #Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde #Stitch #Terk and Tantor #Rutt and Tuke #Philoctetes, Pain and Panic #Bernard, Bianca and Jake #Redfeather #Friend Owl #Big Mama, Dinky and Boomer #Victor, Hugo, and Laverne #Mushu and Cri-Kee #Mike Wazowski and Sulley #Roger Rabbit, Baby Herman, Jessica Rabbit and Benny the Cab #Toby Tortoise and Max Hare #J. Thaddeus Toad, Cyril Proudbottom, Angus MacBadger, Ratty and Moley #Merlin and Archimedes Other Characters *Ford Pines, Stanley Pines, Soos Ramirez, Melody, Wendy Corduroy, Fiddleford H. McGucket/Old Man McGucket, Bud Gleeful, Sheriff Blubs, Deputy Durland, Waddles, Robbie Valentino, Tambry, Lee, Nate and Thompson *Phineas Flynn, Ferb Fletcher, Perry the Platypus/Agent P, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, Baljeet Tjinder, Buford Van Stormm and Irving Du Bois *Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Oswald the Lucky Rabbit, Minnie Mouse, Daisy Duck, Sylvia Marpole, Ortensia, Horace Horsecollar, Clarabelle Cow, Pluto, Figaro, Pete, Peg Pete, Max Goof, P.J., Bobby Zimmeruski, Pistol Pete, Mona, Morty and Ferdie Fieldmouse, Millie and Melody Mouse, Huey, Dewey and Louie, Fifi the Peke, Scrooge McDuck, Ludwig von Drake and Professor Owl *Willie the Giant *Snow White, her prince, Humbert the Huntsman, Doc, Grumpy, Happy, Sleepy, Bashful, Sneezy and Dopey *Pinocchio, The Blue Fairy, Geppetto and Lampwick *Madame Upanova and her ostriches, Hyacinth Hippo and her hippos, Elephanchine and her elephants, Ben Ali Gator and his alligators, Duke, Rachel, Flying John, Joe, Tin Soldier, Ballerina, Yo Yo Flamingo and Spring Sprite *Dumbo, Timothy Q. Mouse, Mrs. Jumbo, Elephant Matriarch, Prissy, Catty, Giddy, Ringmaster, Mr. Stork, Jim Crow and his brothers, Claude and Lolly, Dot, Godfry and Penny *Bambi, Thumper, Flower, Faline, Geno and Gurri, Friend Owl, the Great Prince of the Forest, Miss Bunny, Bluebelle and Mena *Pedro, Mama Plane, Papa Plane, Aracuan Bird, Burrito, Pablo and the Penguins *Casey, Peter, Sasha, Sonia, Ivan, Peter's grandfather, Misha, Yasha and Vladimir, Willie the Whale, Whitey, Tetti-Tatti and his sailors *Golden Harp, Bongo and Lulubelle *Joe, Jenny, Johnny Appleseed, Little Toot, Big Toot, Pecos Bill, Slue-Foot Sue and Widowmaker *J. Thaddeus Toad, Cyril Proudbottom, Ratty, Mole, Angus MacBadger, Ichabod Crane, Katrina Van Tassel, Brom Bones, Tilda and Baltus Van Tassel *Cinderella, Jaq and Gus, Cinderella's Prince, Fairy Godmother, Bruno Major, Anastasia and Drizella Tremaine, Lucifer and Pom-Pom, The King, The Grand Duke and Prudence *Alice, Dinah, Alice's older sister, Mad Hatter, March Hare, Dormouse, White Rabbit, Cheshire Cat, The Doorknob, Dodo, Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum, The Walrus and the Carpenter, Curious Oysters, Bill the Lizard, Flowers of Wonderland, Caterpillar, The Gryphon and the Mock Turtle *Peter Pan, Tinker Bell, Wendy, John, Micheal, George and Mary Darling, Nana, Mr. Smee, Tick-Tock the Crocodile, Lost Boys, the Indian Chief, Tiger Lily, the Indians, the Mermaids, Edward Jane, Danny and Nana II *Lady, Tramp, Jock, Trusty, Aunt Sarah, Si and Am, Jim Dear, Darling, Jim Jr., Tony, Joe, Mr. Busy, the Pound Dogs, Scamp, Angel, Annette, Collette, and Danielle, Francois, Sparky, Mooch, Ruby, Scratchy and Otis *Princess Aurora, Prince Phillip, Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather, Maleficent, Diablo, King Stefan, Queen Leah, King Hubert and Samson *Pongo, Perdita, Roger, Anita Radcliffe, Nanny, Jasper and Horace, Thunderbolt, Lucky, Patch, Rolly, Penny, Freckles, Pepper, Tripod, Cadpig Jewel, Dipstick, Fidget, Two-Tone, Whizzer and the other Dalmatian puppies, Towser, Lucy, Captain, Sergeant Tibbs, Colonel, Spot, Lieutenant Pug, Mooch, Mayor Ed Pig, Dumpling, Cornelia, Scorch, Swamp Rat, Cydne, Steven, Lil' Lightning, Lars, Alonzo, Kipper, Chloe Simon, Kevin Shepherd, Dottie, Little Dipper, Domino, Oddball, Fluffy, Waddlesworth, Drooler, Chomp and Digger *Merlin, King Arthur, Archimedes, Sir Ector, Sir Kay, Sir Pellinore, the Scullery Maid, Sir Bart, And Tiger & Talbot *Mowgli, Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, Kaa, Colonel Hathi, Winifred, Hathi, Jr., Buzzie, Flaps, Ziggy, and Dizzy, Akela, Rama, Raksha, her pups, Shanti, Rocky the Rhino, Ranjan, Ranjan's father, Messua, Shanti's mother, Lucky, Arthur and Cecil and King Larry *Herbie and Giselle *Duchess, Thomas O'Malley, Toulouse, Marie, Berlioz, Roquefort, Frou-Frou, Madame Adelaide Bonfamille, Georges Hautecourt, Napoleon and Lafayette, Abigail and Amelia Gabble, Uncle Waldo, Scat Cat and his gang of Alley Cats *Robin Hood, Little John, Maid Marian, Alan-A-Dale, Sir Hiss, the Sheriff of Nottingham, Trigger, Nutsy, Otto, Friar Tuck, Skippy Bunny, Sis Bunny, Tagalong Bunny, Mrs. Bunny, Toby, Lady Kluck, Sexton Mouse, Little Sister and King Richard *Winnie the Pooh, Christopher Robin, Piglet, Tigger, Eeyore, Rabbit, Kanga and Roo, Owl, Gopher, Dexter, Kessie, the Pack Rats, Sheriff Jack, Papa, Mama and Junior Heffalump, Wooster, Darby, Buster, Beaver, Lumpy, Mama Heffalump, Turtle, Porcupine and the Backson *Bernard, Bianca, Jake, Chairmouse, Louis, Rufus, Penny, Mr. Snoops, Orville, Brutus and Nero, Ellie Mae, Luke, Evinrude, Deadeye, Digger, Gramps, Deacon Owl, Cody, Faloo, Marahute, Joanna, Sparky, Wilbur, Frank, Krebbs and Red. *Tod, Vixey, Copper, Pearl, Big Mama, Dinky and Boomer, Squeaks, Widow Tweed, Amos Slade Chief, Cash, Dixie, Waylon and Floyd, Granny Rose and Zelda *Taran, Eilonwy, Fflewddur Fflam, Gurgi, Dallben, Hen Wen, Creeper, King Eidilleg, Doli, Orddu, Orwen and Orgoch *Basil of Baker Street, Dr. David Q. Dawson, Fidget, Toby, Olivia Flaversham, Hiram Flaversham, Mrs. Judson and Miss Kitty Mouse *Roger Rabbit, Jessica Rabbit, Baby Herman and Benny the Cab *Oliver, Dodger, Fagin, Tito, Rita, Francis, Einstein, Georgette, Jenny Foxworth and Winston *Ariel, Flounder, Sebastian, Scuttle, Prince Eric, King Triton, Attina, Alana, Adella, Aquata, Arista and Andrina, Max, Grimsby, Carlotta, Chef Louis, Melody, Tip and Dash, Alex, Flounder's guppies, Marina Del Rey, Benjamin, the Catfish Club Band, Urchin, Gabriella, Ollie, Dudley, Manta, Little Manta, Simon, Spot the Killer Whale, Lucky and Stormy the Giant Seahorse *Belle, Beast, Lumière, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts, Chip, his siblings, Chef Bouche, Maurice, Philippe, LeFou, the Bimbettes, Sultan, Madame de Gardrobe, Fifi, Angelique, Fife, Webster, Crane, Le Plume, Witherspoon and Chandeleria *Aladdin, Abu, Princess Jasmine, Carpet, the Sultan, Rajah, Iago, the Peddler, Razoul and the Royal Guards, Cassim, the Oracle, Sadira, Merc, the Mukhtar, Eden, Dhandi, Prince Uncouthma, General Gouda, Brawnhilda, Bud, Thundra, Queen Kimbla, Brisbane, Machana, Phasirand Very Ankh-Amman *Shadow, Chance, Sassy, Riley, Delilah, Bando, Sledge, Stokey and Spike *Jack Skellington, Sally, Lock, Shock and Barrel, Dr. Finkelstein, Mayor of Halloween Town, Santa Claus, Zero, Clown with the Tear-Away Face, Mr. Hyde, Harlequin Demon, Scary Teddy, Duck Toy, Pumpkin-in-the-Box, Vampires, Igor, Behemoth, Monster Who Live Under the Stairs, Monster Who Live Under the Bed, The Grim Reaper, The Devil, Wolfman, Winged Demon, Corpse Family, Mummy Boy, Undersea Gal, Hanging Tree and Jewel *Simba, Nala, Mufasa, Rafiki, Timon, Pumbaa, Tatiana, Zazu, Shenzi, Banzai and Ed, Sarabi, Sarafina, the Pridelanders, Mheetu, Bhati, Kopa, Kiara, Kovu, Vitani, the Former Outsiders, Timon's Mother, Father and Uncle Max, the Meerkat Colony, Kion, Bunga, Fuli, Beshte, Ono, Tiifu, Zuri, Makuu, his float, Pua, Basi, his pod, Jasiri, her clan, Madoa, Tunu and Wema, Thurston, Mbeya, Mbuni, Ma Tembo, Twiga, Juhudi, Shingo, Muhanga and Muhangus, Tamaa, Swala, her herd, Muhimu, her herd, Hamu, Ajabu, Mjomba, Ogpoa, Haya, Laini, Badili, Mtoto, Gumba, Kambuni, Kwato, Shauku, Vuruga Vuruga, her herd, Majinuni and Hafifu, King Sokwe, Hadithi, Bupu, his herd, Boboka, Chura, Kifaru, Mwenzi, Uroho, Mwizi, Kulinda and Makini *Pocahontas, John Rolfe, Meeko, Flit, Percy, Redfeather, John Smith, Wiggins, Grandmother Willow, Chief Powhatan, Nakoma, Thomas, Kekata, Ben and Lon, King James, Queen Anne, Mrs. Jenkins and Uttamatomakkin *Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Bo Peep and her Sheep, Dolly, Duckie and Teddy, Etch A Sketch, Sarge and the Green Army Men, the Barrel of Monkeys, Hamm, Lenny, the Little Green Men, the Magic 8-Ball, Mr. and Mrs. Potato Head, Mr. Shark, Mr. Spell, R.C., Rex, Robot, Rocky Gibraltar, the Roly Poly Clown, Mr. Mike, the See 'n Say, Slinky Dog, Snake, the Toddle Tots, the Troikas, the Troll, Babyface and the Mutant Toys, Wheezy, Bullseye, Jessie, Tour Guide Barbie, Barbie, Utility Belt Buzz, Father Zurg, Chatter Telephone, Chunk, Big Baby, Monkey, Jack-in-the-Box, Twitch, Ken Carson, the Bookworm, Sparks, Stretch, Mr. Pricklepants, Buttercup, the Peas-in-a-Pod, Totoro, Trixie, Chuckles the Clown and Dolly *Quasimodo, Madellaine, Esmerelda, Phoebus, Zephyr, Victor, Hugo, and Laverne, Clopin, the Archdeacon, Achilles and Djali *James Henry Trotter, the Magic Man, the Crocodile Tongues, Mr. Centipede, Mr. Grasshopper, Earthworm, Mrs. Ladybug, Miss Spider and Glowworm *Hercules, Philoctetes, Pegasus, Pain and Panic, Megara, the Muses, Zeus, Hera, Hermes, Hestia, Hephaestus, Athena, Ares, Poseidon, Aphrodite, Artemis, Apollo, Dionysus and the other Olympian Gods, the Thebans, the Nymphs, Amphitryon and Alcmene *Mulan, Mushu, Cri-Kee, Li Shang, Yao, Ling and Chien Po, Chi-Fu, Fa Zhou, Fa Li, Grandmother Fa, the Fa Family Ancestors the Emperor of China, Little Brother, Khan, Shang's Horse, Hayabusa the Falcon, Shang's Troops, Sha-Ron, Ting-Ting, Su and Mei, Lord Qin and Prince Jeeki *King Flik, Queen Atta, Princess Dot, the Retired Queen, Aphie, Dr. Flora, Mr. Soil, Thorny, Cornelius, Molt, P.T. Flea, Dim, Rosie, Heimlich, Francis, Slim, Gypsy, Manny, Vanessa, Tuck and Roll and the other Circus Bugs *Tarzan, Terk, Tantor, Kala, Flynt and Mungo, Manu, Jane Porter, Professor Archimedes Q. Porter, the Baboons, Zugor, Mama Gunda, Kago and Uto, Robert Canler, Nigel Taylor, Gozan and Hungo, Lady Waltham, Usula, Dr. Doyle, Eleanor, Greenly, Hazel, Ian, Renard Dumont, Hugo and Hooft, Mangani, Jabari, Dania, Basuli, Naoh and Chief Keewazi *Aladar, Baylene, Eema, Neera, Plio, Suri, Url, Yar and Zini *Kuzco, Pacha, Kronk, Bucky the Squirrel, Chicha, Chaca, Ms. Birdwell, Papi, Tipo, Yupi and Malina *Mike Wazowski, Sulley, Boo, Randall Boggs, Fungus, Roz, Celia Mae, Needleman and Smitty, Flint, Thaddeus Bile, Jerry, Claws Ward, Lanky Schmidt, George Sanderson, Charlie Proctor, the CDA, Ted, Yeti Snowman, Art, Terri and Terry Perry, Scott "Squishy" Squibbles, Don Carlton, Johnny J. Worthington III, Chet Alexander, Carrie Williams, Dean Hardscrabble, Professor Knight, Sheri Squibbles, Claire Wheeler, Brock Pearson and Archie the Scare Pig *Milo Thatch, Kida Nedakah, Helga Sinclair, Audrey Ramirez, Vincenzo Santorini, Gaetan Moliére, Joshua Sweet, Obby, Wilhelmina Packard, Jebidiah Allardyce "Cookie" Farnsworth, Preston B. Whitmore, Fenton Q. Harcourt, Chakashi, Erik Hellstrom and the Atlanteans *Lilo Pelekai, Stitch, Nani Pelekai, Jumba Jookiba, Pleakley, David Kawena, Captain Gantu, the Grand Councilwoman and the Galactic Armada, Mertle Edmonds, Elena, Teresa and Yuki, Cobra Bubbles, Moses Puloki, Luki, Mrs. Edmonds, Mertle's Aunt Stacy, Officer Kahiko, Mrs. Hasagawa, Keoni Jameson, Mr. Jameson, Victoria, Mrs. Pleakley, Pixley Pleakley, Bertley Pleakley, Charles and Mary, Yuna Kamihara, Obaa Kamihara, The Experiments: Reuben, Sparky, Angel, Felix, Sample, Kixx, Richter, Cannonball, Yin, Yang, Mr. Stenchy, Phoon, Sprout, Clip, Shortstuff, Splodyhead, Slushy, Melty, Snooty, Skip, Shoe, Dupe, Fibber, Remmy, Poxy, Retro, Tank, PJ, Houdini, Wishy-Washy, Topper, Belle, Holio, Spooky, Phantasmo, Bonnie, Clyde, Slick, Spike, Finder, Bugby, Nosy, Heckler, Frenchfry, Drowsy, Yaarp, Ploot, Babyfier, Gigi, Hammerface, Heat, Thresher, Plasmoid, Swapper, Sinker, Swirly, Hunkahunka, Amnesio, Elastico, Slugger, Checkers, Spats, Lax, Morpholomew, Doubledip, Hamlette, Gotchu, Forehead, Hocker, Zawp, Mulch, Shredder, Pix, Boomer, Cloudy, Manners, Woody, Wrapper, Blowhard, Derrick, Backhoe, Poki, Deforestator, Squeak, Ace, Glitch, Woops, Snafu, Link, Zap, Fudgy, Nosox, Stamen, Tickle-Tummy, Clink, Jam, Digger, Mary, Huggo, Slimy, Stopgo, Splot, Kernel, Sproing, Mashy, Butter, Choppers, Millie, Kingpin, Weasel, Carmen, Nodesserto, Vialet, Cooler, Crystallene, Precious, Chopsuey, Blake, Shrink, Twang, Mrs. Sickly, Stank, Pop, Dorkifier, Wormhole, Toons, Hertz Donut, Welco, Lorider, Witch, Sproutling, Scorpio, Sweet and more *Jim Hawkins, John Silver, Morph, Sarah Hawkins, Dr. Delbert Doppler, Captain Amelia and B.E.N. *Dory, Marlin, Nemo, Hank, Pearl, Tad, Sheldon, Kathy, Mr. Ray, Bruce, Anchor, Chum, Gill, Peach, Bloat, Bubbles, Deb, Gurgle, Jacques, Nigel, Crush, Squirt, Jenny, Charlie, Bailey, Destiny, Fluke and Rudder and Becky *Jack Sparrow, Joshamee Gibbs, Will Turner, Elizabeth Swann, Pintel and Ragetti, Bootstrap Bill Turner, Captain Teague, Jack the Monkey, Cotton, Marty, Carina Smyth and Henry Turner *Kenai, Koda, Rutt and Tuke, Denahi, Tanana, Tug, Nita, Atka, Chilkoot, Siqiniq and Taqqiq, Anda and Kata, Innoko, Bering and the Great Spirits *Maggie, Mrs. Calloway, Grace, Pearl Gesner, Sheriff Sam Brown, Buck, Rusty, Jeb, Audrey, Ollie, the Piggies, the Chicks, Larry, Lucky Jack, Barry and Bob and Junior the Buffalo *The Incredibles: Bob Parr/Mr. Incredible, Helen Parr/Mrs. Incredible, Violet Parr, Dash Parr, Jack-Jack Parr, Lucius Best/Frozone, Mirage, Edna Mode and Rick Dicker *Valiant, Bugsy, Lofty Thaddeus Worthington, Toughwood and Tailfeather, Mercury, Nurse Victoria, Felix, Elsa, Sergeant Monty, Wing Commander Gutsy, Charles De Girl, Rollo and Jacques *Chicken Little, Abby Mallard, Fish Out of Water, Runt of the Litter, Foxy Loxy, Goosey Loosey, Buck Cluck, Turkey Lurkey, Kirby, Melvin, Tina, Morkubine Porcupine and Mr. Woolensworth *Samson, Galena, Ryan, Benny, Nigel, Bridget, Larry, Blag, Stan and Carmine, and Cloak and Camo *Lightning McQueen, Mater, Sally Carrera, Cruz Ramirez, Luigi and Guido, Fillmore, Sarge, Ramone, Flo, Sheriff, Red, Lizzie, Mack, Strip "The King" Weathers, Lynda Weathers, Tex Dinoco, Van, Minny, Finn McMissile, Holley Shiftwell, Francesco Bernoulli, Lewis Hamiliton, Jeff Gorvette, Shu Todoroki, Raoul CaRoule, Max Schnell, Rip Clutchgoneski, Miguel Camino, Carla Veloso, Nigel Gearsley, Cal Weathers, Bobby Swift, Brick Yardley, Reb Meeker, Todd Marcus, Ralph Carlow, Ponchy Wipeout, Terry Kargas, Phil Tankson, Jimmy Cables, Lane Locke, the other racers, Danny Swervez, Chase Racelott, Ryan "Inside" Laney, Bubba Wheelhouse, Cam Spinner, Smokey, Junior "Midnight" Moon, River Scott, Louise "Barnstormer" Nash, Miss Fritter, Arvy Motorhome, Dr. Damage, Mr. Drippy, Cigarlet, APB, Pushover, Todd the Pizza Planet Truck, Pileup, Broadside, Taco, Jimbo, Superfly, Bill, Hit and Run, Blind Spot, Faregame, the other Demolition Derby cars, Maddy McGear, Chick Hicks, Natalie Certain, Sterling, Rusty and Dusty Rust-eze, Dusty Crophopper, Ishani, Skipper Riley, Chug, Sparky, Dottie, El Chupacabra, Bulldog, Franz, Rochelle, Tsubasa, Bravo and Echo, Lil' Dipper, Blade Ranger, Windlifter, Cabbie, the Smokejumpers (Dynamite, Drip, Blackout, Avalanche and Pinecone), Harvey and Winnie, Cad Spinner, Secretary of the Interior, Ol' Jammer and Maru *Cornelius Robinson, Wilbur Robinson, Michael "Goob" Yagoobian, Carl the Robot, Bud Robinson, Lucille Krunklehorn, Billie Robinson, Joe Robinson, Fritz Robinson, Petunia Robinson, Laszlo Robinson, Tallulah Robinson, Franny Robinson, Art Framagucci, Gaston Framagucci, Spike and Dimitri Robinson, Lefty, Buster, Tiny the T-Rex and Frankie *Remy the Rat, Emile, Django, Git, Auguste Gusteau, Alfredo Linguini, Colette Tatou, Lalo, Horst, Larousse and Pompidou, Mustafa, Talon Labarthe and Anton Ego *WALL-E, EVE, M-O, Hal the Cockroach, PR-T, SECUR-T, Captain B. McCrea, John, Mary, BURN-E, SUPPLY-R and WALL-A *Bolt, Mittens, Rhino, Penny, her mom, Joey, Vinnie, and Bobby *Carl Fredricksken, Russell, Dug, Kevin, her babies, Alpha, Beta and Gamma *Princess Tiana, Prince Naveen, Louis, Ray, Mama Odie, Juju, Lawrence, Charlotte La Bouff, Eudora, Eli "Big Daddy" La Bouff and Evangeline *Rapunzel, Flynn Ryder, Pascal, Maximus, the Stabbington Brothers, Hook Hand, Big Nose, Vladimir, Attila, Ulf, Shorty, the Pub Thugs, Queen Arianna and King Frederic and Cassandra *Princess Merida, King Fergus, Queen Elinor, Harris, Hubert, and Hamish, Angus, Lord MacGuffin, Lord Macintosh, Lord Dingwall, Young MacGuffin, Young Macintosh and Wee Dingwall *Victor Frankenstein, Ben Frankenstein, Susan Frankenstein, Sparky, Elsa Van Helsing, Mr. Burgermeister, Persephone, Toshiaki, Nassor, Edgar "E" Gore, Weird Girl, Bob and Mr. Rzykruski *Wreck-It Ralph, Vanellope von Schweetz, Fix-It Felix, Jr., Sergeant Calhoun, Gene, Taffyta Muttonfudge, Candlehead, Rancis Fluggerbutter, the Sugar Rush Racers, Sour Bill, Wynnchel and Duncan, Shank, Yesss, Spamley, Double Dan, Maybe and Shank's Gang *Olaf, Princess Anna, Elsa the Snow Queen, Kristoff, Sven, Grand Pabbie, Marshmallow, the Trolls, Bulda and Oaken *Abigail Callaghan, Alistair Krei and Mochi *Joy, Sadness, Fear, Disgust, Anger and Bing Bong *Arlo, Spot, Butch, Nash and Ramsey, Momma Ida, Buck, Libby, Forrest Woodbush and the Cave Family *Judy Hopps, Nick Wilde, Megan Fawkes, Frankie Thompson, Clawhauser, Chief Bogo,Finnick, Mayor Lionheart, Yax, Flash, Mr. Big, Koslov, Fru Fru, Mr. and Mrs. Otterton, Bonnie and Stu Hopps, Mr. Manchas, Gazelle, Priscilla, Gideon Grey and Dr. Badger *Moana Waialiki, Maui, Heihei, Tui, Sina, Pua, Mini Maui and Te Fiti *Miguel Rivera, Hector, Dante, Abuelita, Mamá Coco, Imelda, Enrique Rivera, Luisa Rivera and Pepita *B-Dawg, Rosebud, Mudbud, Budderball, Buddha, Air Bud, Molly, Deputy Sniffer, Shasta, Spudnick, Tiny, Puppy Paws, Santa Paws, Eddy, Pip and his siblings, Zelda, Billy, Belinda, Gravity, Hoot, Babi, Cammy, Slither, Megasis, Princess Jorala and Monk-E *R2-D2, C-3PO, BB-8, Chopper (C1-10P), K-2SO, C2-B5, Rey, Finn (FN-2187), Han Solo, General Leia, Luke Skywalker, ???? *Captain America, Tony Stark/Iron Man, Thor, Hulk, Black Widow, Spider-Man, ???? *Wander and Sylvia *Mowgli, Shanti, Ranjan, Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, King Larry, Kaa, SheKaa, Colonel Haith and the Elephants Villains *Merlock (the main antagonist of this series) *Kylo Ren *Captain Phasma *Darth Vader *Darth Maul *Hades *Ursula *Morgana *The Glooms *Creulla De Vil *Thaddeus E. Klang *Gaston *Dr. Fossil *Jafar *Prince Hans *Shere Kahn *Hopper and the Grasshoppers *Stinky Pete/The Prospector *Evil Emperor Zurg *Henry J. Waternoose, III *Darla Sherman *Buddy Pine/Syndrome *Chick Hicks *Chef Skinner *AUTO and GO-4 *Charles F. Muntz *Lots-o'-Huggin' Bear aka Lotso Bear *Professor Z, Grem and Acer, Tubbs Pacer, J. Curby Gremlin, Victor Hugo, Ivan, Vladimir Trunkov, Tony Trihull and Miles Axlerod *Mordu *Thunderclap and the Preodyctals *Jackson Storm *Ernesto de la Cruz *Evelyn Deavor/The Screenslaver *Dr. Facilier *King Candy/Turbo *Bellwether and Doug *Bradley Uppercrust III and Horace the Hate Bug *Constantine *Mr. Hawk *Trip Murphy *Mr. Winkie and the Weasels *The Toon Patrol *Merlock List of Episodes Series Premiere *Dipper and Mabel's First Adventure Season 1 #Cleaning Day at the House of Mouse Part 1 #Cleaning Day at the House of Mouse Part 2 #All Hail Emperor Dipper #I Am One with the Ocean #Who Totem So? #Dipper and Mabel's Arabian Nights with Aladdin #Dances with Pines #Gone St. Canard #Lost in the Kingdom Part 1 #Lost in the Kingdom Part 2 #Expedition Everest Mission #What a Day of the Dead #Disneyland Grand Prix #Revenge of the Screenslaver #The Wrath of Ultron #Pines Twins, Two Robots #Welcome to the Haunted Mansion #Great Spy in Disguises #The Return of the Great Heep Part 1 #The Return of the Great Heep Part 2 Season Premiere * ???? Season 2 #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? Trivia *This series took place after the entire seasons of Gravity Falls and way before Princess Yuna's Adventure Begins and Yuna's Princess Adventure series. Category:Iamnater1225 Category:TV series Category:Dipper and Mabel's Disneyland Adventure